doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Series/The Noon Of Time
The tenth episode of the series. The Doctor has brought Clara and Tom to a hotel. A Billax asks them for help but could it end up being the collapse of the universe? Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ Silver_Death Story “I want a rest, we need to just sit back for a bit,” the Doctor said as he looked to Clara and Tom who had been talking. “Already? I have only been on one adventure,” Tom said as the Doctor nodded. “Yes, I have not had a rest for a few months now and neither has Clara,” the Doctor said as he pulled a lever up. “At last, there better be no weird aliens trying to conquer the universe or trying to destroy us this time,” Clara said as they landed. “You might like this,” the Doctor said as they landed. “I am bringing a knife, just in case,” Tom said putting his gun away and putting his knife in his shoe. “Jamie or are you more like Leela?” The Doctor asked himself. “I remember a bit of them from your time stream,” Clara said. “Who?” Tom looked confused. “Past companions, hundreds of years between you two,” the Doctor said. “Go out of the TARDIS and see where you are,” the Doctor smiled as the TARDIS doors opened and they walked out of it. “Oh my god,” Clara said as they saw a hotel. “This place has already been booked out, so we have it for a few days,” the Doctor smiled as he quickly began to go towards the window. “Where are you going?” Clara asked. “Look out there,” the Doctor said as Clara and Tom stepped forwards. “It looks amazing,” Tom said as the Doctor smiled. “Well this place has been booked for two; there is another room for one but none for three. Now because I do not like anyone sleeping near me when I am sleeping I will take the single room and you two will take the double,” the Doctor smiled. “Doctor,” Clara said running after him. “What is it?” The Doctor asked. “You know I ... uhm,” Clara said. “You what?” The Doctor asked. “I like him,” Clara said as the Doctor smiled. “It goes both ways, enjoy,” the Doctor said walking away. He then ran down stairs. “Hi, sir,” something that was tall and had mainly white skin, an alien, was smiling at him. “Yes, a Billax right?” The Doctor asked. “You know about my species,” the Billax smiled. “One of the smartest species in the universe, will not use their intelligence for bad and have about 100 individuals left,” the Doctor looked down. “Well I was wondering if you know anybody who owns a time machine. I know it is crazy but I need to help my species, we are dwindling in numbers,” the Billax asked. “You have got to be more precise, and show me what you want to do then my memory about a time machine may be refreshed,” the Doctor said as he quickly ran upstairs. “Where are you going?” The Billax asked. “I won’t be a minute,” the Doctor promised as he quickly ran up the stairs. “Isn’t it beautiful out here?” Tom asked. “Yes, it is,” Clara smiled feeling nervous as they heard the door open loudly. “Sorry to disturb you, I just have to go somewhere,” the Doctor said as he began to go out. “How long will you be?” Tom asked. “A few hours, maybe less, maybe more,” the Doctor said. “Do you want us to come with you?” Tom asked. “No, protect the TARDIS,” the Doctor ordered. “Since when did the TARDIS need protecting?” Clara asked. “Since now, now you two both stay in this room and you should see the double sunrise of the planet Selmos,” the Doctor smiled. “And how about you?” Clara asked. “I need to attend to business,” the Doctor said. He then ran out as he saw the Billax and smiled. “Can we go now?” The Billax asked. “One sec, you go, I will catch you up,” the Doctor said as the Billax nodded and started to go again. “Listen,” the Doctor told the receptionist. “You better not try to flirt with me,” the receptionist said. “No, I am not now listen ...” the Doctor looked confused. “Sarah,” Sarah said as the Doctor then saw her nametag. “Don’t let anyone in room 26b,” the Doctor demanded. “Okay then,” Sarah said as the Doctor looked serious. “No one,” he demanded. “Okay,” Sarah said with more force. “Are we going now?” The Billax asked. “Yes, right away,” the Doctor smiled as they gone. He remembered that the door locked to Clara’s and Tom’s room. “Okay then, what is your name?” The Billax asked. “I am the Doctor,” the Doctor said as the Billax shuddered. “Our planet,” the Billax said coldly. “I am so sorry, you know that wasn’t me,” the Doctor said. “The tyrants with all the big technology,” the Billax looked down with anger in its eyes. “Yes I know, the Time Lords were just trying to stop the Daleks, both sides destroyed your planet not just us,” the Doctor said. “Let me just show you our plans then you can use your TARDIS to help us,” the Billax said breathing in hard as they kept on walking. “Here,” the Billax said after ten minutes of silence between the two. “A bit dark,” the Doctor commented. “We have been calculating an idea for a long time,” the Billax said as it opened a door into a dark lab with something sounding like it was bubbling and Billax’s walking around in long white coats. “Nice coats,” the Doctor smiled. “Very Earthly, we love it,” a Billax smiled as they all turned to the Doctor with clipboards in hand. “I am the Doctor,” the Doctor smiled knowing the Billax’s were a nice species. “Time Lord,” one of them said as silence spread through the room. “What have you been planning to try and save your species?” The Doctor asked. “Well at the big bang there was every element, now if we just add a little Carbon to that then there would be a much higher chance of a Billax population being much bigger than what we have now,” a Billax said. “How do you know it would work?” The Doctor asked counting six Billax’s. “We have done many simulations and they have all shown positive results,” a Billax said. “You are one of the smartest species in the universe, why don’t you just make your own time machine?” The Doctor asked. “Well we have not been able to figure that sort of technology, we have been focusing on population upkeep and other matters, only in the last year have we looked into it,” a Billax said as the Doctor looked over the experiments. “Adding other elements would kill a couple of species, you are a nice species, why would you do that?” The Doctor asked. “We do not believe in cloning, they would just be an experiment and there would be no variation of genetic defaults that could help our species to become immune to something, we are just trying to survive,” the Billax said. “It would change time and cause a paradox, that would rip a whole in the whole universe and destroy it,” the Doctor warned them. “We are very smart,” a Billax smiled. “What have you done?” The Doctor asked as he began to scan about, “is there another Billax here? Well broken now,” the Doctor asked. “Subject 12 donated himself to the project,” a Billax said. “What project?” The Doctor asked. “Experimenting, we will only do it with the subject’s permission and they can pull out at any time,” a Billax said as they pressed some buttons. “What have you tried?” The Doctor demanded. “So many questions, you are meant to be helping us,” the Billax said as smoke came out as the icy doors opened as an icy breeze entered the building. “What have you done?” The Doctor demanded. “They have experimented,” a voice came as a figure emerged from the ice. “What have you tried?” The Doctor shouted. “They have attempted to make me travel back in time and many other things that are all for the good of the Billax’s,” subject 12 smiled. “What is your name?” The Doctor asked. “Rumdom,” subject 12 answered. “I have to leave,” the Doctor said. “How about the time machine?” Rumdom asked. “Never, your motives are not right for now, contact me when you have a better idea,” the Doctor shouted as he saw a taxi and got inside. “Minori hotel please,” he said as the Billax’s came out of their building and smiled as Rumdom ran out. “Don’t Rumdom,” one of them demanded but Rumdom had already left with the accidental super speed they had put into him. “I love it out here,” Tom smiled. “So do I,” Clara said as they both shared a look. “I have never had a girlfriend, only my parents and my sister were the only ones left,” Tom said as Clara smiled to him. “I have had boyfriends, but I never really liked much of them,” Clara said as Tom smiled at her. “What are you smiling about?” Clara asked. “You ... are just so beautiful,” Tom said as Clara blushed. They then saw a taxi explode as both of them looked in shock. “Turn here,” the Doctor said as he looked to the driver of the vehicle. “No,” the Billax said as the Doctor looked shocked. “How?” The Doctor asked trying to sonic the doors. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the Billax said keeping his eyes on the road as they started to go up. “Why shouldn’t I?” The Doctor asked. “One the doors are locked and two, the vehicle will explode if there are sonic signals going about for too long,” the Billax smiled. “Hover cars,” the Doctor said seeing other cars rising with them. “We made the first hover car on this planet,” the Billax smiled as something hit the car and they started to come down quickly. “Something is on the top,” the Doctor said. “I know, we are starting to fall slower now,” the Billax said as all the electricity started to go off. “You work on electricity, there is a downfall,” the Doctor said. “It can be drained easily, I have heard it all before,” the Billax shouted as they landed. “I am getting out here, bye,” the Doctor said as there was no electricity to power the door. “Bye,” the Billax said remaining polite as it kept at the car trying to fix the problem. “Die,” something on top of the car shouted as the Doctor saw Rumdom. “Stop,” the Doctor ordered. “Never,” Rumdom hissed as the Doctor began to run. He then heard a big explosion as he looked back; there was no sight of Rumdom. “What was that?” Sarah asked nobody in particular. “Nothing,” something hissed from behind her. “Who are you?” She asked seeing a tall white alien that stood before her. “Rumdom, now give me the key to room 26b,” Rumdom said remembering all of the CCTV cameras that he could access from his head, one of the experiments side effects, he reminded himself. “They told me that no one can go in there, no matter what,” Sarah told Rumdom who then gone towards her. “It is right there,” Rumdom said as he then grabbed the key. “I will phone the police if you do not return that key,” Sarah demanded. “No, you won’t,” Rumdom said as he gone towards her. “What are you doing?” Sarah asked. “Shhhhhhh,” Rumdom said as he put his finger to her lips. Skin then began to expand onto the space between her mouth covering it up and then the nostrils got covered. “Help,” Sarah shouted as her mouth and nostrils were completed covered by skin. She then collapsed to the ground unable to breath as the Doctor ran in. “You’re a Doctor, help her,” Rumdom smiled as the Doctor ran to Sarah’s body scanning it as Rumdom ran upstairs. “You’re going to die,” the Doctor said noticing the added skin covering her mouth and nostrils as Sarah’s eyes looked scared. Her eyes then rolled back as the Doctor gave a sad smile as he ran upstairs. “Clara, Tom, run,” the Doctor shouted. “Hello,” Rumdom smiled as he ran and grabbed Tom before he could get a knife out. “Let go of him,” Clara screamed. “Say you’re last words,” Rumdom demanded. “Not yet,” Tom shouted as skin started to grow between his mouth and nostrils. “Doctor,” Clara shouted as the Doctor ran upstairs. “I just had to get something,” the Doctor said knowing he was going to hate himself for it. “He is going to die and the Billax’s will be reborn,” Rumdom smiled. “No, the universe will collapse and die,” the Doctor said. “What have you got?” Rumdom asked. “Any last words?” The Doctor asked. “For your friend, yes,” Rumdom smiled as the Doctor pulled his arm up. “A gun,” Clara said shocked. “For the universe,” the Doctor smiled seeing Carbon coming out of Rumdom’s hands. “The Carbon was how you were going to destroy the universe,” the Doctor smiled as he shot Rumdom. Rumdom’s body fell to the ground. “Last words, I tried to save a species but died trying, I curse you Doctor, you will always be responsible for the demise of the Billax’s,” Rumdom said as his body relaxed and he died. “Tom,” Clara asked with tears pricking her eyes. Tom picked up the knife from his shoe as he cut the skin off, blood everywhere as Tom looked in pain as he then cut his nostrils. “Better,” Tom smiled. “Don’t do that again,” Clara said. “I will never die again,” Tom smiled as they both chuckled. He then put his hands around Clara face as he kissed her on the lips, she kissed back. “Should I leave?” The Doctor asked as they both looked awkwardly to the Doctor who then zapped Tom with his sonic screwdriver. “What did you do?” Tom asked. “Making sure the skin does not grow back as it always does,” the Doctor smiled. “Did you bring us to a romantic place and then made us two share a room on purpose?” Clara asked. “Why would I do that?” The Doctor asked. “Thanks,” Tom smiled as he kissed Clara again. “Can you not do that whilst I am around?” The Doctor asked as Clara and Tom smiled to each other. “Maybe,” Clara said. “Do you want to stay here?” The Doctor asked as they looked to Rumdom’s dead body on the ground and the blood and skin of Tom from where he cut of the skin that covered his mouth and nostrils. “No,” Clara said as they got into the TARDIS, off to their next adventure. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald